


Hollow

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Final Fantasy VII Prompts & Oneshots [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: Tseng would remember his first work day after getting stabbed by Sephiroth for a long time.





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Hollow (transl.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436842) by [x_jeanne_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x)



> Another short piece written in 2016, based on a ficlet from Reeve's POV from my best friend.

Hollow. This was probably the best description of how the leader of the Turks was feeling right now and he wished he would have really died there in the Temple of the Ancients. Of course it had to be her. He wouldn't have cared if any other person of this idiot group had died – they were a nuisance anyway. But that it had to be Aerith...  
Tseng sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose when he thought about what this Tuesti guy had told him at the time he visited him for something he couldn't even remember anymore. Only a short while after the doctors had allowed him to leave the bed again, recovered enough from the injuries he got during the Temple incident.  
  
As leader of the Turks, it was his duty to be informed about everything. That's why he had wanted to know what had further happened to Cloud and his idiot gang. And Reeve Tuesti was his best information source because of this strange robot of his. Who had somehow managed to join the group. So Tuesti had come to tell Tseng everything that had happened in the Temple and afterwards. That they had managed to find a way into the sanctuary – well, not surprising. That not the whole group had entered the temple's sanctuary – not too valuable information. With a frown Tseng raised one hand to stop Reeve from talking, but looked up when he heard the next words – now things finally became interesting. “They lost one of them in the Forgotten City. Sephiroth...” Reeve began.  
  
“Who?” Tseng asked coldly, the hint of a smug grin on his face. Had to happen to them at one point. While this was interesting, it wasn't as if he would care – at least he had thought that before Reeve told him. “Aerith Gainsborough,” he said and watched the Turk freeze in his movements, a horrified expression on his face, which he couldn’t cover quickly enough. “...I'll better leave you alone...” he murmured quietly and left Tseng's office.  
  
Only a few seconds later, Tseng slumped down in his office seat with a groan, staring at the ceiling. He had cared deeply for that girl. It might not have been love, but his feelings for her were definitely close to that. He had watched her growing up, after all. And now he would never be able to tell her all the things he had planned to. What had happened to Zack... That he had never gotten the chance to deliver her letters to him... To apologise for kidnapping and slapping her...  
  
Tseng's thoughts were interrupted when the office door opened again and Reno entered the room, as usual without knocking. “Yo boss, I...” The red-haired stopped and blinked when he heard Tseng sigh deeply and saw him rubbing his face with shaky hands, visibly upset. Just the moment Reno opened his mouth again, Tseng glared at him. “Reno,” he growled, but sounded more tired than intimidating, not wanting to deal with his subordinate now. “Get your ass out of here.”


End file.
